


Never Knew I Needed You ~ Nunca Supe Que Te Necesitaba

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: Mayans Angel Reyes Song Fics [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Summary: (Pure fluff) Angel joins the reader in the bath to ask a very important question.Warning: None; unless you count cheesy writing or Disney music.Word Count: 1,485Disney Song:  Never Knew I Needed You





	Never Knew I Needed You ~ Nunca Supe Que Te Necesitaba

The clock read 7:30 PM, it was a Saturday night and you knew it would be a late one for Angel. They had templo every Saturday evening, sometimes for no reason other than to bullshit and catch up on business news. It was rare for you to see him before nine on any given Saturday, but you were okay with it, it was the life you chose to share and more often than not, he was home all day Sunday.  
The house was clean, Angels dinner was in the fridge and there was nothing left on your ‘to-do list’ for the day. You made sure all the doors were locked, poured yourself a mimosa and made your way to the bathroom. You turned on your favorite Spotify playlist and ran a hot lavender Epsom salt bubble bath. Ever since you were a little girl bath's were your favorite pastime, your parents used to joke that you were a mermaid stuck on land. Grabbing an extra towel and washcloth you set them on the stool next to the tub, you lit the handful of candles that were arranged on the vanity and placed an additional two in the corner ends of the tub. Satisfied with the candle lighting you turned off the overhead lights and undressed.  
Climbing in the tub you were meet with goosebumps all the way up your legs as you lowered yourself down. The water was steaming hot, the initial sting subsided as you laid back, your muscles melting in relaxation. Closing your eyes, you zoned out and focused on your breathing and listened to music softly in the background. Things had fallen into a routine since the deal between the Cartel and the Rebels; Angel couldn’t go into details just promised that things would be more mellow now. So far, his promise was being kept.  
“Mi Amor?” Angel called out  
“Bathroom.” You hollered back.  
You heard the thumps of his footsteps down the hall and saw his shadow appear in the doorway.  
“How was templo?” You asked.  
“Good, how was your day?” He said coming to sit on the stool next to the tub.  
“Decent, got the housework done, finished working reviewing last weeks invoices from the scrap yard. Dinner’s in the fridge for you. I can get out and warm it up for you.”  
Angel smiled, “No, stay, relax. It can wait. Imma go grab a beer and come sit with you.”  
You smiled at him. “Okay.”  
He was gone only for a minute, returning with a beer in hand missing all his clothing but his boxers. Angel sat on the stool next to you and you held out your hand for his.  
“No work tomorrow?” I asked.  
“My only job tomorrow is showing you how much I love you.” He answered with a smile.  
“Smooth,” I laughed.  
“Pop asked if we’d come have dinner with him and EZ. I told EZ I’d talk to you but didn’t set anything in stone.”  
“I’d love to have dinner with the whole Reyes family.” You smiled.  
“I’ll call him in the morning.”  
You sat in silence for a moment as he drank his beer. He stood up and placed a soft kiss to the top of my head. I looked at him confused as he picked up my phone, he skipped through a handful of songs before stopping on one and making his way to the tub.  
“Scoot forward, mi amor.” He requested.  
He stepped out of his boxers and climbed behind you in the tub. The water sloshed as he settled in behind you. Angel wrapped his arms around you, pulling you back into his chest; he hummed along to the beat of the music. You laughed when you finally noticed which song it was.  
“You know this is from a Disney movie, right?” You smirked looking up at him.  
He smiled, “shh, I won’t tell if you don’t. But if you do, I will deny it.”  
You rolled your eyes with a smile. “I love that my big bad biker is humming along to Disney music.”  
“Just because it’s in a Disney movie doesn’t make it a Disney song.” He said attempting to justify it.  
“Whatever helps you sleep at night babes.” You said kissing his chin.  
He hummed along to the song as you settled in, closing your eyes.  
“He has it right though, ya know,” Angel said when the song ended, pulling your wet hair to one side of your neck.  
“What’s that?” You asked  
He kissed the top of your head, “You changed my plans, you’re the perfect distraction and are everything I have wanted and never knew I needed.” He gently kissed your neck, bringing a smile to your face. You recognized the choppy lyrics immediately. He spoke softly, this time he spoke slower and pulled you tighter to his chest. “You’re something I don’t wanna lose and never wanna be without ever again.” He placed another kiss to your neck. You could feel the smirk on his face as he kissed you a third time.  
You sat up to see his face. “Angel,” you said softly in a questioning tone.  
He was smiling from ear to ear.  
“Are you?” You asked only partially getting the question out.  
He kissed the tip of your nose, “Am I?” He questioned back with a smile.  
You couldn’t spit the words out of your mouth, you knew he had been acting a little odd lately. You’d only been together a year; he couldn’t possibly be asking THE question, right? You thought to yourself.  
He grabbed your hips and twisted you in the tub, so you were facing him. In this moment you were thankful that your tub was wider than average, you placed a leg on either side of him. Angel took both of your hands in his.  
“I am telling you that I love you. That I don’t want to ever be without you again. The only way I know to do that is to ask you one favor.” He never broke eye contact with you. “Will you be my forever, (y/n). Will you be my wife?”  
Tears welled up and brimmed over. You shook your head yes, wiping at the tears.  
He laughed softly, “Te amo, querida.”  
You kissed him unable to say anything still, you let go of his hands and wrapped your own at the base of his neck pulling him closer to you. His hands came to rest on your hips as he deepened the kiss. Every emotion ran through you – excitement, fear, love, sadness for those who can’t experience it with you.  
“Te amo, Angel.” You said breaking the kiss.  
“You still haven’t really answered me.” He smiled leaning his forehead to yours.  
“Yes, sí, I do, I will,” You smiled, “how many forms of the same word do I need.”  
He kissed you again. “If Bishop or Riz asks, I didn’t do it this way,” Angel said with a smirk. “They said if I was going to do it, I better do it right. There is a ring, but it’s in my kutte.”  
You laughed, “You’re crazy if you think I’m going to be able to hide the fact that you purposed to me naked, in a bathtub while listening to a Disney song.”  
He rolled his eyes with a smile, “Babes, you’re gonna kill my image.”  
You laughed, “Oh sweetheart, your image was blown a year ago when you fumbled over yourself when I stitched you up after Riz busted your eye open.”  
He smiled, “That was a shitty night. Meeting you was the only thing that made it bearable.”  
“Do Felipe and EZ know already too?” I asked,  
Angel nodded yes, “I had to ask someone how to purpose.”  
You laughed, “hence the family dinner tomorrow.”  
“Yes, pops wants to be the first one to welcome you into the Reyes family and be the first to see mama’s ring on your finger.”  
You smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “The club isn’t going to try and weasel that stupid saying into your vows, are they?”  
He laughed, “I promise to treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley?”  
You rolled your eyes with a smile. “Um, yeah, that.”  
“Nah, that’s a SAMCRO thing.”  
“Oh, thank god.” You replied with a sigh of relief.  
“But since you clearly feel so strongly about it, I think we could implement it.” He said with a wink.  
“Don’t you start with me, Mr. Reyes.” You replied smiling.  
“I love you, future Mrs. Reyes.”  
You beamed at the sound of the words that came out of his mouth. “I like the sound of that.”  
“Mrs. Reyes.” He said again placing a kiss on your check.  
“For the record, it’s still a Disney song.” You said while he was leaned into you.  
Angel splashed you. “Whatever,” he laughed.


End file.
